Magic trio and the Philosopher's Stone
by chibi-unicorn-girl
Summary: Norway, England and Romania have been sent to Hogwarts to learn to control their magic. How will the story be re-written? When Voldemort gets wind of three boys who can use old, dark, rare magic? But more importantly how will their first year be!
1. Peck Our Eyes Out

Ciao guys! It's me! I was scrolling through fanfictions and I realized NOBODY has written a story about the magic trio at Hogwarts. So, here it goes.

Sorry if any of the characters are ooc. BTW This is set in 2013 times and this is set in the 1st book.

And I update every couple of weeks. At the least once a month. So updates are sort of regular.

**The next update will be in a day or so, maybe a couple. Will be edited later. NEXT chap will be longer!**

**I require one review to continue, so I know that at least ONE person likes this fic.**

**T for swearing/language and some violence.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office, with the four heads of house sitting in front of him. Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Pomona Sprout and Filius Flitwick. They were discussing things of no real importance when suddenly, the fireplace glowed a light green.

Everyone's heads whipped around as the four heads of house drew their wands, ready to attack, when three very familiar people walked out the flames. Everyone except Dumbledore had a look of shock on their face except Snape, whose eyes popped slightly. Did he even have a shocked face? There, in front of the fire place was Victor Ponta, Jens Stoltenberg and David Cameron. What on earth where three of the prime ministers' doing here?

"Sit down Minerva, Pomona, Filius, Severus. These men mean us no harm. Come in." said Dumbledore, as the other three teachers sat down, a little embarrassed that they were ready to attack the muggle prime ministers.

The three men wore small smiles on their faces as they walked towards Dumbledore. Dumbledore quickly whipped out his wand and conjured three chairs next to the four teachers for them. A small 'thanks' left the men's mouths as they sat down.

"Now, we are very sorry for intruding, but this is very important." Said Ponta. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled slightly, showing he was interested as he leaned back in his chair. The others turned to look at the prime ministers, also very interested.

"Now, you know we have received word that Lord Voldemort was trying to revive himself?" asked Cameron.

Nodding, they old man was now thoroughly interested. The other teachers were a little confused that they had used the name Voldemort, but then they remembered, the three hadn't been in the wizarding world war.

"Well, we got another clue." Said Stoltenberg. "He's apparently not just after Potter... or just the stone. He's after three… special people. Who have a very different type of magic than usual. And more of it."

"Oh…" was all Dumbledore could manage at the moment. "Who?"

"Well, their three boys. One of them each comes from our respective countries." Stated Ponta.

"What does he want with them?"

"Their magic , like we said before is different. They were… born with a very old type of dark magic."

Three of the teachers gasped, Snape's eyes popped and Dumbledore looked , for a second, taken aback.

"No don't worry their not evil, were just very worried because, they can't control some of their magic and it attracts… things." Ponta said again. Everyone recovered from their shock and were now, once again, very interested.

"Like what?"

"The boy from my country has a habit of attracting and summoning trolls and fairies."

"Well, it varies with the boy from my country. A few of them include the flying mint bunny, unicorns, fairies, gnomes and occasionally a troll. Among other things."

"…..Anything with pointy teeth."

Everyone sat in silence for a few moments. Until Cameron spoke again.

"That is why, we wanted to know if you would except them into Hogwarts. To help them control their magic… and keep them safe for now."

"Of course we will. And what are their names?"

"Arthur Kirkland, Lukas Bondevick and Vasilica Lupei."

* * *

World meeting

"….AND THAN HE WILL STOP GLOBAL WARMING! GREAT IDEA RIGHT?"

"I agree with America-san"

"That's a stupid idea Amérique"

"CAN EVERYONE SHUT UP SO WE CAN MOVE ONTO THE NEXT ISSUE!"

"PAAAAAAAASSSSSSTTTTTTAAAAAA!~"

Just a regular world meeting. Surprisingly, England wasn't arguing with anyone. He sat there, a hand under his chin and staring at the wall in front of him.

"All become one with mother Russia,da?"

"No Russia, aru~"

"Awhhhh LOVI YOU'RE SO CUTE"

"STOP CALLING ME LOVI BASTARDO!"

Norway sat at the other end of the table, thoroughly bored and ignoring whatever Denmark was saying in his ear,

"THE PASTA'S NEARLY READY, VEH~"

"HOW THE HELL ARE YOU MAKING PASTA."

"YO, ITALY DUDE. SAVE ME SOME."

"Maple~"

Romania sat on the opposite end of the table, smiling at everyone like an idiot. The arguing continued for a while before they saw a sight which shocked them.

"Dude, there are like, owls at the window." Everyone stopped arguing and looked towards the window. True to their word, there were three tawny owls, with a letter attached to each one of their legs. One of them was furiously pecking at the window.

"Amérique, let them in."

"No. Way. Dude. They could ,like, peck our eyes out or something." Sighing, England stood up straight ,drawing everyone's attention, and walked over to the window.

"England-aru...What if America is right-aru?" (So can't do china)said China, a little reluctant to be agreeing with America.

England ignored China and opened the window, letting the three birds in. Straight away, one hoped onto England's shoulder while the other two landed in front of Romania and Norway.

"OH MY GOD, Norge! You have a pet owl? How come you never told me?" asked Denmark. Norway just glared at him. But his glare died down as he took the letter of the bird, and scratched the bird's head thoughtfully.

"Hello~ Who's a good little owl" Cooed Romania, patting the owl's head and gently taking the letter off the bird's leg.

"Yo, Iggy dude. What's the letter say?"

"I haven't opened it yet so how should I know git!" England quickly pulled out a few spare Knuts he had in his pocket, dropped into the pouch on the owl's leg and untied the letter. The owls quickly flew back out the window.

_Dear Mr Kirkland_

* * *

_Dear Mr Bondevick_

* * *

_Dear Mr Lupei_

* * *

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. _

_Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress_

* * *

Norway and Romania looked at each other, who both looked at England, who looked at the both of them.

"Yo dudes, stop with the staring. What the hell does it say?" asked America as he tried, and failed miserably, to read the letter over England's shoulder.

Sighing, England looked at Romania at Norway.

"Well?"

"I'm guessing this is in your part of the world?" asked Romania, a wide smile gracing his lips.

"yeah, how about it?"

"I'm in" said Norway quickly. Shuffling away from Denmark who was still talking about nothing in his ear,

"In for what?" asked France curiously. Sighing once again, England motioned for the other two to join him where he stood, which they quickly did.

"Me, Norway and Romania are going to magic school for the year. Good day." And with that the three marched out the room, leaving behind a shocked world who weren't quite sure what to do.

As soon as they were out the door, Romania spoke up.

"So, where do we go from here?" There was a small silence in which the three nations thought for a moment.

"I'm guessing this has something to do with out bosses, so we may as well see them first. You'll guys have to grab your stuff and come to my 's a few... things we need to do before we go."


	2. You're tiny!

Allo! I really don't understand the people who faved and followed but didn't review when I **specifically **said I wouldn't continue unless someone reviewed. But never mind, Thank you for faving and following !

Last chapter will be getting edited soon.

**I'm not exactly happy with this chapter, but I wanted it up for my fans of this story. So this will also be getting edited later too.**

**Thanks to HistroyWizardNerd22, The Magnetic Witch, Tabbie-Chan and Haya-chii, Secret Lullaby of Death and Chayton!**

**Especially Magnetic Witch for the awesome reasons. YOU ARE AWESOME!**

**One review for the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Since the current world meeting was being held in London, it didn't take long for the three to travel to England's house. As soon as they arrived, Romania flopped down onto the sofa while Norway gracefully sat next to the Romanian personification and England sat in the chair across from the two.

"So we need to cal-"

At exactly the same time, the three nations mobile phones started ringing.

"I'm guessing that's them." Said Norway in his monotone voice. The three searched their pockets for their phones, found them and answered the calls.

"England?"

"Yes Mr Cameron. I assume you're calling about the letters me, Norway and Romania received?"

"Yes, sorry, I'm a bit busy so this will have to be quick. Your will go to Hogwarts with the other two-"

"But why? Why now?"

"…England…. I'm sure you already know that Lord Voldemort is trying to rise again."

It was a good 10 seconds before England replied.

"Yes… of course I do. But what's-"

"Well… Lord Voldemort has gotten wind that you and the other two exist. Three young boys who can use a rare, old and dark type of magic." England drew in a sharp breath. How the hell did Voldemort know that? And… Young boys? England tried not to laugh, they were older than Dumbledore and Voldemort put together! Wait… does that mean he knows…

"And it doesn't take a genius to know that you and the other nations haven't got much control over your magic. Hogwarts will keep you safe and stop Voldemort from trying to find you , hopefully this will not happen but if he does, you'll three will be able to use you're magic efficiently. Does that sound okay?"

England looked round the room, a frown on his face. He looked at the others, whose expressions were similar. They must've been told what England had just been told. They were nations, they could take good care of themselves, and England was pretty sure if Voldemort turned up to 'kidnap' them or whatever that three nations would be able to fend him off. England wasn't happy at all.

Romania stood there, silently fuming. So, his boss didn't think he could fight Voldemort off by himself? He knew there were some parts of magic he was a bit patchy in, but his boss could have been a bit nicer to Romania. He made him sound USELESS! Norway and England too! Norway had great control over his magic and England…. It wasn't England's fault he didn't have great control, but him and Norway have been helping him for the past century and he was getting better. He was never taught how to use magic, he should have been though. Considering his circumstances-

Norway was not happy. Okay that was an understatement. He was INCREDIBLY un-happy. He disliked children, well, snobby, stuck-up, bratty children. That's what he imagined this pigfarts? To be like. Children and magic usually didn't go well together.

"…Yes Mr Cameron."

"Good, now. The only problem we have is that we want you three to look like eleven year olds basically-"

"But we all look like we're in our twenties?"

"Yes. But I'm sure one of us knows a de-aging spell or something of the sort. I think I know one anyway…" mumbled the agitated nation.

"Well, moving on. You know you're way to Hogwarts and Diagon Alley. I'm pretty sure you have money in your vault, and you know pretty much know everything else. Yes? Good."

He didn't even give England a chance to reply.

"Oh, one last thing. Don't tell anyone about your statuses as countries. Goodbye England." And with that David Cameron hung up the phone.

_Stupid,rude bastard. How dare he think he has so much power, stupid controlling bastard._

And England's thoughts continued like this until Norway and Romania slipped their phones into their pockets.

"So, anyone know a de-aging spell?" asked Romania, a slightly questioning look on his face. Norway turned to England, as did Romania.

"Yeah, I think so. Come into the basement and we'll find out."

The two followed England into his basement, where they found a pentagram drawn with chalk on the floor and many bookcases filled with old, VERY OLD, books. The Norwegian and Romanian marvelled at England's spell book collection, it had only been a decade or so ago they had been in England's house but still, the collection has DEFINETILY grown since last time.

"So which one is it?" asked Norway, as he trailed a finger over the edge of the book's spines, while Romania was bouncing happily between the book cases, staring at all the different books and flipping through a few of them.

"Hmmmm, I can't remember exactly. But it's in the same book as Polyjuice potion and some spells about changing appearance, and some transfiguration so…." England trailed off as he had no idea what to say anymore. The other two gave him looks which clearly said that what he just said was NOT helpful at all. Hehe, that sounded funny in England's head.

"We should just start looking! I'm sure we'll find it soon~" said Romania, the other two weren't so convinced.

* * *

~Awesome magical time skip~

They had been searching for hours, and still hadn't found the book. Norway had taken his hat off and his blonde hair was now dishevelled as he had ran his hand through it so many times. Romania was sitting happily humming as he went through the many books and England sat with his (massive) eyebrows furrowed as he sped read through the different books.

"Found it!~"

The two blondes turned to look at the albino, than quickly dashed over to him. Well, Norway did a graceful speed walk/shuffle.

"See?" said Romania, tapping the page; and sure enough, there was the spell they had been looking for.

" canus adolescentiæ?" asked Norway quietly " It's quite difficult to pronounce." Piped Romania. England's eyes scrolled down the paper, the effects would last for around six months and wear off slowly. Yes, this was definitely the spell, come to think of it hadn't he used this spell before?

"hmmm, I can do this spell…" said England "Get on one corner of the circle each." The two, a bit frightened for their lives, reluctantly stood on a corner of the circle. Opposite each other.

"Ready?" asked England. The other two nodded reluctantly, still fearing for their lives. England, whipping his magic wand from god knows where, and began the spell.

" canus adolescentiæ" Romania suddenly felt queasy.

" canus adolescentiæ" Norway suddenly had chest pains and a headache.

" canus adolescentiæ!" Now England felt the effects of his magic, and all three countries fell to the floor. It was a second later when they blacked out.

England's eyes fluttered open slightly, taking in the blurry scene before him as his own basement. Slowly he sat up and noticed straight away that he was a lot smaller. Lifting his hands to eye-level, he inspected them seeing how small they had now become. Looking down he saw his body was tiny as well, it reminded him a little of his early pirate days, when he was a rebelling teenager, he shuddered and smirked as the memories came flying back.

Returning to the present, England's eyes fluttered a few times as he tried to remember what was happening. The effects of this spell were awful…. THE SPELL!

Looking round the room, he saw Romania (By god he was small) still lying on the floor, the ends of his hair still growing shorter. He turned to see Norway already sitting up, his arms raised halfway as he inspected his clothes which were far too big for him now. There was a minute of silence before

"It worked." Said a familiar Romanian. Who , when England and Norway turned, was pulling at his too big clothes and was (hopefully) now awake.

"Romania…" began Norway. "You're tiny." Finished England.

* * *

The spell was badly translated into Latin which means something like turn younger or something dodgy like that. You don't actually know how hard this chapter was to write. Next chapter, Diagon Alley and the train journey! At least one review to continue!


	3. Wand Mishaps

33 REVIEWS?

42 FOLLOWERS?

25 FAVOURITES?

I love you guys! *gives loads of chibi love and cookies of awesomeness*

* * *

Chapter 3 Wand Misshaps

Once getting over the fact that they were a lot smaller, cough Romania cough, Norway shrunk some clothes for them to wear, normal looking teenage boy stuff. Now, they looked like regular eleven year old boys. Except for Romania… Even Norway and England were a bit worried at how small he had gotten.

"Are you sure you can't make me taller?" asked Romania, a bit disappointed. Norway and England looked at each other, than back at Romania.

"No, you must have been that small when you were eleven." Said Norway, fixing his clothes up a bit.

"But I was taller than England!"

"Not anymore." England said with a small victorious smirk. Romania pouted.

"Oh, England! We don't have any money! How are we going to get some?" England froze, he hadn't thought of that.

"I have some money in a safe, down here. I'll lend you some money but you both owe me!"Said England, as he walked over to a corner of his room.

The other two just nodded, curiously watching what the Englishman was doing. England, lifted his hand to his mouth, bit his own thumb causing it to bleed, before wiping it over a section of the wall.

They watched as slowly, a small safe appeared in the wall. Wiping some more blood on the safe, and muttering some words the other two blondes couldn't hear, the safe popped open.

Inside was a small fortune. Romania was surprised that the safe could hold that much money. Scooping up some coins England stuffed some in his wallet before handing some to the two blondes. They had about 40 galleons each and an array of sickles and knuts.

There was more than enough money here.

"Thanks England!"

"Thank you England. I will pay you back."

"Yeah, yeah." Said England waving a hand dismissively. The other two pocketed the money and returned their attention to England.

"So how do we get to Digon Alley?" asked Romania. Who was still a little annoyed that he was the smallest, yeah, he was NOT gonna let this go. He was sure England had done it on purpose just to spite him.

"Diagon Alley, Not Digon Romania and we'll have to use floo powder." Said England matter-of-factly.

"I hate travelling by floo powder." Said Norway

"Wish we could just apparate." Mumbled Romania, still tugging at his clothes and secretly judging how much taller England had gotten.

"Well, we can't apparate. So quit your moaning and get in the fireplace!" They all stopped for a moment, Romania and Norway turning to look at England.

"Bet you've never said that before." Said Romania, before bursting into laughter, along with England who couldn't help but chuckle, and even Norway cracked a small smile.

England walked slowly towards the fireplace in the basement, which Romania hadn't noticed before, Norway had though. As he had thrown some books into it before by accident, he was just glad the fire wasn't lit.

"You both know how floo powder works?" asked England, as he took a small pot filled with the powder off the top of the mantel.

"Yeah!"

"Of course."

"Alright then chaps. I'll go first." England, after taking some powder out of the pot, handed the pot to Norway.

"Wait!" cried Romania. England and Norway turned to look at him.

"What are our human names?"

That caused everyone to pause.

"I forgot about that." Muttered Norway.

"Well, mine's Vasilica Lupei. But just call me Vas, it's much easier to say!" said Romania, or Vas, cheerfully.

"Lukas Bondevick."

"…Arthur Kirkland."

"Now that's settled can we go?" asked Norway impatiently. England nodded and stepped into the fireplace.

"Diagon Alley." And with a flash of green flames, England was gone. Norway held out the pot for Romania.

"Aren't you going first Norway?" asked Romania, taking some of the powder.

"…I have to make sure you don't get lost. Or do something stupid." Said Norway, turning his slightly blushing face away from the Romanian. Romania giggled and stepped into the fire place.

"I know you care about me really Norway!" said Romania cheerfully, and before Norway could object, Romania shouted 'DIAGON ALLEY' and in a flash of green flames, was gone.

Norway silently cursed Romania, grabbing some floo powder, and placing the pot back on the mantle, stepped into the fire. And with two simple words, Norway was gone.

* * *

They had all arrived in Diagon Alley. Norway, remembering what Romania just said, hit the blonde on the head. Hard. Romania pouted again and began rubbing his head.

"This." Said England proudly "Is Diagon Alley."

Romania and Norway marvelled at the street. It felt so… cosy and content.

The sun was shining down, which surprised the two as England was usually quite a rainy country, the street was full of wizards and witches going about their business. The trio walked down the street, staying close to England so they didn't get lost. They passed all sorts of shops, apothecaries, Owl emporiums. Shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes, quills, parchment, potion bottles, spell books.

"What's first?" asked Romania excitedly. Bouncing on his heels as he tried to look over the heads of the witches and wizards, still trying to get used to how small he know was. Norway looked from Romania to England

"Shouldn't we check what we need first?"

"That sounds like a good idea No-Lukas." England said, trying to cover up his mistake. They may as well start practicing now; they couldn't risk their secret getting out at Hogwarts.

"Hmmm, usually people go to Gringotts, but since I've lent you some money we don't need to go. So, Lukas, do you have your list on you? Because I've left mine." Norway nodded quickly before pulling it out and handing it to England. The blonde quickly pulled the other two over to a less crowded part of the street, before reading out the list.

"HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings) Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

Wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.

The trio was silent for moment.

"Hmmmm, let's just do all the boring stuff first." England mumbled, handing the list back to Norway.

"What do you mean by boring stuff Eng-Arthur?" asked Lukas.

"Robes." Said Arthur through a smirk. Lukas could barely suppress his own smirk as they saw the Romanian was silently fuming. Seriously, he was just too funny to tease. England was going to enjoy _every_ moment of being taller than him.

"But wait, we just passed loads of robe shops before!" exclaimed Vas, Arthur turned his head slightly to look at him.

"Madame Malkins sells the best ones. My brother told me a while ago." Assuming that England was talking about Scotland, the other two blondes nodded, knowing that Scotland always knew what he was talking about when it came to magic.

When the trio had bought their robes, Romania was annoyed that he had to get extra small robes (It is certain that England burst out into laughter and Norway chuckled madly), the group moved on. Buying their spell books, scales, telescopes and whatnot they only had two more things to get. But next on their list was: a wand.

* * *

England had said something about going to Ollivanders. So Romania and Norway had assumed that was where they were getting their wands.

"This is it."

Norway looked up to see they were standing in front of a tall building that had definitely seen better days. Bits of the building seemed to be falling off. Were they in the right place? It was only then that Norway saw the peeling gold letters over the door of the shop which read: Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.

They were definitely in the right place.

"Come on then chaps!" said England happily, as he pushed open the door to let the other two in. After all he _was _a gentleman. Romania walked in first, followed by Norway then England.

The shop's display consisted of a solitary wand lying on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. The shop was tiny, and basically empty. Thousands of narrow boxes containing wands were piled right up to the ceiling of the tiny shop, and the whole place had a thin layer of dust about it.

As soon as the trio walked in, a man, who they assumed was Ollivander, came bustling out the room from the side. He stopped, and stared at the three in front of him.

"Ah, here for your wands then?" asked the man.

"Uh, yes. Are you Ollivander?" asked England, already knowing the answer.

"Of course, and I assume you three lads are here for your wands correct? Oh silly me, why else would you be here?" and Ollivander began laughing to himself. The trio just stood in front of him, not sure what to do.

"So, who wants to go first?" asked Ollivander cheerfully, even though right now he looked like a crazy psychiatrist.

Nobody moved.

"Come on now, don't be shy!" said Ollivander. Norway and England looked at each other, nodded and pushed Romania forward. The Romanian stumbled a little before turning round and glaring at the two.

"Okay! Now hold out your wand arm." Said Ollivander, holding a tape measure? In his hand.

"Wand a-"

"Hand you write with."

A look of realization crossed Romania face as he held out his left arm. Though Romania could write with both he preferred his left. He measured Romania from shoulder to finger, wrist to elbow and so on. When he noticed the silvery tape measure was doing the measuring by itself, he watched it, truly fascinated. He'd seen this stuff before but… still.

Suddenly, Ollivander dashed into the back room. Romania took this opportune moment to glare at Norway and England who both shrugged. A few seconds later, Ollivander appeared again with a small, thin box. He took the wand out, handing it to Romania.

"Maple wood, Dragon heart string, 12 inches. Give it a wave."

It exploded.

They all stood there in silence for a moment.

"Hmmm, a challenge. I like it…" and with that the wand testing began.

Romania's wand mishaps:

First...Exploded

Second...Took away by Ollivander.

Third...Dissolved

Forth...Crumbled into dust

Fifth...Flew away from Romania before he could pick it up

Sixth...Snapped itself in half

"Hmm, I think this calls for a…. _different_ type of wand." Mumbled Ollivander. "What's your name boy?"

"My name? Vasilica Lupei." Said Romania cautiously.

"One of the transfers? Hmm, yes, this does call for a _different _type of wand." He mumbled again, before disappearing into the back room.

"What does he mean different?" asked Romania, a little worried.

"I have no clue, don't worry though. I'm sure it'll be fine." Said England, truthfully he had no clue what to say to Romania. Luckily, Ollivander appeared again, a very, very dusty box in his hand.

"These wands are different from the rest. I've only ever sold one of these types of wands before, and that was a long time ago. These wands have duel cores; they are only ever sold to extremely powerful wizards and witches."

The trio looked at the box in slight awe. Ollivander opened the box lid and handed it to Romania.

"8 ¼ inches, Oak, made with the cores of thestral hair and coral. Pilant. A very, very strange combination." As soon as Romania held the wand, a giant silvery lynx shot out the end of it, along with a few silvery bats. The lynx turned around to face the four before disappearing along with the bats.

"The wand chooses the wizard." He said to the trio, who were staring where the lynx had just been in amazement, though Norway didn't really show it.

"Your turn young man. Let's try you with a few normal wands first."

Norway's wand mishaps:

first...Sparkled away

Second...Disappeared in a puff of green smoke

Third...Turned into a green blob

Forth...Dissolved

It was then Ollivander decided to try out a duel core wand.

Fifth...Jumped out of Norway's hand

Sixth...Jumped out of Norway hand and rolled under a book case

Seventh...Turned to smoke

Eigth... Dissolved yet again

"Hmm, you're a tough one. Maybe… we need a different type…. But that one's quite rare." He mumbled to himself, and once again dashed away. A moment later he appeared again, brushing some dust and some spiders off of the box.

"Hmmm, 13 inches, Spruce tree wood with a duel core of thestral hair and troll whisker. Nice and supple."

Somewhere, Norway could hear his troll mumbling in displeasure. He took the wand from Ollivander and as soon as he touched it something silvery blue shot out the end of it. Upon closer inspection it showed a silvery blue troll, much like his own. It stood there for a couple of seconds before disappearing.

It was silent again for a few minutes.

"And your name was?"

"…Bondevick, Lukas Bondevick."

"Yes, well. The last one now."

England got his measurements done, and Ollivander decided once again, to try a normal wand first.

England's wand mishaps:

First...Jumped out of England's hand.

Ollivander decided to go straight to the duel core wands.

Second...was snatched away by Ollivander.

Third...Refused to get out off the box.

Forth...Disappeared

Fifth...Burst into green sparkles

Sixth...Melted and became part of the wooden counter.

Seventh...Turned into a green blob.

Eighth...Fizzed away.

Ninth...Snapped itself.

Tenth...Grew a weird mould on the tip of the wand.

Eleventh...Let off a high pitched screech and rolled away.

Twelfth... Disappeared.

"Oh come on! I didn't even touch that one!" said England irritably. Romania was chuckling in the corner, PAYBACK!

"I wonder…." And again Ollivander disappeared.

"Black sheep of Europe~ Black sheep of Europe~"

"Romania, I swear to god I'll kill you."

Ollivander appeared once again, slightly out of breath and cobwebs in his hair. He had a very dusty box covered with spiders which Ollivander brushed away dismissively.

"This is even more peculiar than the two before. These cores usually don't go well together, this is the only one that has ever been recorded to have been made successfully. 12 inches, oak, Thestral hair and Phoenix feather. Swishy."

England took the wand warily and as soon as he did, a emerald green unicorn shot out the end of the wand. It turned and bowed gracefully to England before disappearing in a sparkle of green.

"Hmmm, interesting. And what was your name boy?"

"Kirkland… Arthur Kirkland."

"You wouldn't happen to be related to Alistair Kirkland would you?" A look of shock crossed England's face.

"Yes, he's my brother."

"Yes. He told me to watch out for you, he told me you would be difficult. And so you were! I love a good challenge."

The trio just stared at him wearily.

"Huh, I've just realized, we've all got our wands on an unlucky number." Said Romania thoughtfully.

"Huh?"

"Well, it took me 7 tries, Lukas 9 and you 13. There all considered unlucky numbers."

"Oh great." Mumbled England.

"Actually, those numbers could be classed as lucky as well. In number theory, a lucky number is a natural number in a set which is generated by a sieve." Said Ollivander wisely.

"Now, that'll be nine galleons each."

The trio paid for their wands and exited the shop. Ollivander watched them leave, muttering to himself.

"I better write to Dumbledore."

* * *

Now there was only one thing left on the trio's list. Now they were entering the 'Magical Menagerie.'

"So, which animal are you guys buying?" asked Romania cheerfully.

"I don't know, there are so many to choose from."

"Depends."

And the three went their separate ways to buy their animals. Norway ended up buying a small green lizard (which looked more like a miniature Norwegian ridgeback) Romania bought a little, (extremely cute in his opinion) bat with pointy teeth and England bought a sleek black cat with one green eye and one blue.

When they bought the animals, the shop keeper seemed surprised. This was the calmest she had ever seen these animals. These particular ones, and a handful of others *cough cough Crookshanks* were extremely hostile towards humans. But none the less, she let them buy their animals and even gave them some food and stuff to help look after them.

As they were walking out the shop, England turned to Romania.

"Hey, Vas."

"Yes?" asked Romania, as he watched the little bat this was calmly sleeping and clinging to his arm.

"I've just realized, you got an itty bitty wand to match your tiny little self!"

Let's just say, England was running through Diagon alley being chased by an angry Romanian while Norway walked behind them mumbling 'idiots'.

* * *

**IMPORTANT: I currently have shingles on my left arm… It's incredibly painful and I ended up walking out of karate crying….. Yep, I'm embarrassed. YEP it's painful, and it makes me want to throw myself off a bridge right now. Anyway it's hard to type and that's why it's got a crappy ending and some bad editing (which will be fixed when my arm heals) and it means I won't be updating til it's gone. Sorry DX**

**Also, from my history discoveries and hetalia wiki I've worked out that out of the trio Romania is the oldest and England and Norway are around the same age? With Norway a little older or something? Can anyone confirm this?**

Anyway, I've been seriously doubting my writing skills lately and I have no clue why…. Does anyone like my writing style? Is there something I'm lacking? If so could you please say? PM me or review? I would really like to know. Though this doesn't mean I'll stop writing this story, I like this one too much.

One reviewer mentioned something which I think I should explain for anyone who's interested. I always write 'a review to continue' on the first couple of chapters of a fiction I write. I do this ,basically, so I know if people like the story or not and what I could do to improve or whatever. I'm a fairly young author for this site so , I guess, I feel a little insecure about my fictions?

BY THE WAY THIS WAS 10 PAGES LONG! I HOPE that makes up for the update being so late :DDD

CIAO, HAVE A DAY OF AWESOMENESS!


	4. I CAN DREAM ARTHUR!

Chibi is back! Yippie! With a healing arm**! I don't like this chapter much but anyway, HERE IT IS! And, mistakes will be corrected later.**

* * *

Chapter 4: I CAN DREAM ARTHUR!

Romania packed his trunk carefully, placing everything in neatly. It had been two weeks since they had been to Diagon Alley, and two weeks since he had chased England round it. He swore that man ran faster than a retreating Italian when he wanted too.

The date was August 31st, tomorrow, he and Norway were meeting England at Kings Cross station? On platform nine? Something like that anyway he and Norway had gone back home after their shopping trip in Diagon Alley, so they could pack whatever stuff they wanted to take…. Let's just say Romania left his to the last moment….

As usual.

Checking the time, Romania realized he had an hour and a half left till his plane took off and he still hadn't finished packing.

_Shit._

By the time Romania had finished packing his trunk, it was almost time to go. His bat, which he had named Boian, or boi for short, was sitting on his shoulder asleep. As he stood in the hallway, waiting for the taxi, he picked up a pen and paper. Ready to write a note to whoever happened to visit while he was gone, he stopped, and chuckled sadly to himself. Apart from England and Norway,

No one ever visited Romania.

* * *

England stood on platform nine, his trunk at his side and kitten wrapped around his shoulders like a scarf. He decided to name her Shadow, it sounds like a common cat name but surprisingly it isn't that popular. He had named her Shadow because of her silky black fur and her ability to disappear, seemingly, into the shadows.

Some muggles passed him, giving him odd looks but he ignored them as usual. Norway was the first to arrive, as always, dead on time. Puling his trunk behind him and his lizard ,Alrekr, sitting on his head. Yes. Sitting. On. His. Head.

Norway had grown attached to the lizard and the lizard to Norway. Therefore, he let the lizard sit on his head and who was England to complain? If the lizard was happy, and Norway was happy, he was fine with it.

Gaining a few strange looks as he walked towards England, Norway stopped straight in front of England. A blank expression on his face, the little lizard mirroring him.

England really, really badly wanted to laugh but restrained himself.

"Hello _Arthur_. How are you?"

"good day Lukas, I'm fine, how are you?"

"Oh, I'm positively ecstatic." The two started at each other for a minute before chuckling, they sounded so, so, so stereotypically British right there. It was about fifteen minutes later when Romania finally arrived.

"I'm so sorry! My plane decided to be a bitch an-"

"Don't worry Vas, you're not late."

"We knew you would be late, so we made sure to tell you the wrong time." Said Lukas, his voice had a slight hint of humour hidden in it. Vasilica looked at his two friends, a smile formed on his lips. At least he had these two; he wasn't sure what would become of him without them.

"… You guys are so flippin evil." He muttered.

* * *

~This fabulous time skip is brought to you by Poland~

The three, with little difficulty, had made their way onto the train. Lukas and Vasilica had been extremely interested in the wall between platform nine and ten. Vasilica, deciding to be special, kept put one hand in the wall before taking it back out again singing

"You put your right hand in, your right hand out. In. Out. In. Out. Yo-"

He was suddenly cut off by Lukas grabbing his ear and dragging him through the wall. Arthur chuckled to himself, those two were so fun to watch.

The trio were now boarding the train, and due to Romania having fun with the wall, the group were having some trouble trying to find a compartment.

"Honestly Vas! It was a flipping magical wall. You would have been through one at SOME point in your life!"

"I haven't actually! Excuse me for finding the magical wall interesting!"

"What if we were caught by muggles? Then you would've had it!"

"But I didn't get caught! Don't be mean to me! I'm an awesome albino!"

"Vas! First, stop hanging out with Prussia! Second, You aren't an Albino!"

"I can dream Arthur. I CAN DREAM!"

Norway sighed, deciding that England would shut up if Romania did, he hit the poor wanna-be-albino across the back of the head.

* * *

_Harry's pov (sort of)_

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out.

Harry nodded.

"Oh -well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes," said Ron. "And have you really got - you know..."

He pointed at Harry's forehead. Harry pulled back his bangs to show the lightning scar. Ron stared. "So that's where You-Know-Who"

"Yes," said Harry, "but I can't remember it."

"Nothing?" said Ron eagerly. "Well - I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else."

"Wow," said Ron. He sat and stared at Harry for a few moments, then, as though he had suddenly realized what he was doing, he looked quickly out of the window again.

"Are all your family wizards?" asked Harry, who found Ron just as interesting as Ron found him.

"Er - Yes, I think so," said Ron.

"I think Mom's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him." "So you must know loads of magic already." The Weasleys were clearly one of those old wizarding families the pale boy in Diagon Alley had talked about.

"I heard you went to live with Muggles," said Ron.

"What are they like?"

"Horrible -well, not all of them. My aunt and uncle and cousin are, though. Wish I'd had three wizard brothers."

"Five." And before anymore could be said the compartment door slid open to reveal three boys standing there.

One had wild, blonde hair, thick eyebrows and shocking green eyes.

One had light blonde hair, with a cross pin on one side holding some hair back and ice blue eyes. Irritated looks were on both boys faces.

The other…. The other unnerved Harry and Ron. He had strawberry blonde hair and ruby red eyes that were glinting with mischief. They noticed he was rubbing the back of his head. He looked like a vampire. Or one of them bad guys from the movies. Or maybe an evil vampire from the movies.

"Sorry. All the others are full. Can we sit here?" asked the thick-browed boy. The two shocked wizards just nodded and carefully watched as the trio put their trunks on the racks over their heads and sat down gracefully. The green eyed one next to Ron, the other blonde next to him while the red-eyed vampire look alike sat next to Harry.

_Why is it always me?_

"…. So, what's all your names?" asked Harry, trying to make the situation a bit less awkward. He was failing. Epically.

"My name's Arthur Kirkland, nice to meet you." Said the green eyed one.

"Lukas Bondevick."

"Hello!" Harry almost had a heart attack. The red-eyed one was so loud. "I'm Vasilica Lupei!"

"Uh, you three don't sound… English." Said Ron uneasily. The three were a little intimidating.

"I'm English, well, a mix of English, Scottish, welsh and a tiny bit of irish.*" said Arthur, for some reason looking a tiny bit mad and sad, but only a tiny bit,

"I'm Norwegian." Said Lukas, who was now… Was that a lizard in his hand?

"I'm from Romania! We're transfers!" said Vas happily; who was also, bloody hell, was he feeding a bat? This dude had to be a fruckin vampire.

Harry and Ron began small talk among themselves, before Ron voiced a question that had been on both boys' minds since the trio had entered the compartment.

"Hey… Vas?"

The Romanian looked up from the book he had been reading for the past hour and stared at Ron's face.

"Yes?"

"…..Are you a vampire?" this made Lukas and Arthur tear their attention away from whatever they were doing to stare incredulously at Ron.

"… No…. I'm not…"

"But you loo-"

"I know how I look, but I'm certain I'm not a vampire…." Arthur shot the Romanian worried glances, as did Lukas. They knew that Romania and vampires was a touchy subject. The two had no idea why either, except that Vasilica got incredibly sad when the whole 'dude, are you a vampire?' question was brought up.

Maybe, one day, the Romanian would tell them why. England and Norway's eyes met, the two making a silent agreement. Norway flicked through a few pages of his book, stopping on one he stood up from his own seat, attracting the attention of the other two wizards, and sat down next to Romania.

"Vas…"

"What?"

"…here." Norway held his book out to Romania, turning his face away as he did, blushing slightly. Romania blinked in wonder, taking the book slowly. The title was in Norwegian but he could understand it perfectly. Norway stood up again and made his way back to his original seat, and began to pet his Lizard, trying to make his blush disappear. Romania looked up at Norway, not ,missing his blush at all, then to England who sent a smile his way.

"….Thank you. Thank you so much."

The title of the book was Romanian folklore. The page the book was turned too, was the tale of Ileana Cosânzeana.

Even if they did argue, fight and make fun of each other. The three were best friends and would do anything for one another.

_I'm lucky to have them._

* * *

Alrekr- Norwegian- All powerful, ruler of all. (I don't know why I chose that name…)

Boian- Romanian – battle

1, ***** Since England not only represents England but also the British isles and Great Britain, I thought that he would have a bit of a mixed accent when he isn't using his 'posh' one. To make him blend in a bit better with the students I let him have an accent. So he's Scottish, welsh and part irish. And I say part because of the war with Ireland and… Yeah…. I'm pretty sure you know about that.

I think DRACO WILL MAKE AN APPEARANCE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OR TWO!

**I don't know when I'll next update, as I'm going to chibi sunny tomorrow! Yippe! My second proper convention! I'll be going as Sakura from CCS!**

ALLO DEAR READERS I HAVE A QUESTION!

I'm starting a fanfiction called 'Uninstall' , of course I'm going to finish this one first, with this as the summary:

**Uninstall**

Uninstall, uninstall and it makes me want to end it all with my own hands, Is it wrong? Surely it's alright to want to uninstall. Everyone wants to uninstall, why should England be any different? When things are broken, they're easy to fix, things are harder to fix when they've shattered…If they can be fixed at all…

This story includes FemIggy! But there's a little twist thingy magigy as to why and all that stuff. I was originally keeping England a man but I realized that I could have a bit more fun with fem Iggy for this fic. The main characters are: England, America, Scotland and the British Isles brothers and maybe France and Prussia?

Would anyone be remotely interested in this fic if I published it? (of course once I've finished this one) And any pairing ideas before I start it properly? And there's also a USUK twisty thingy so USUK is not on the pairings list *weeps* Actually I'm a multi shipper :PP

Anyway! Sorry for wasting your time XD

**Also I've done a little foreshadowing in this chapter. Just a little. :P See if you can spot it.**

**I have co-written a fic with 'Chibi-Potter-Of-Doom' Please, go check the story out. It's a black butler fic called 'His Butler, At Hogwarts' (With Grell~)**

Hehe, I did the quiz that had all the same questions and answers as the pottermore one and this is what I got!

England: Romania: Norway:

Gryffindor: 79% 80% 78%

Slytherin: 75% 88% 88%

Ravenclaw : 67% 92% 82%

Hufflepuff: 40% 58% 53%

Ravenclaw: Intelligence, wit, creativity, imaginative, curiosity, individuality and eccentricity. I think this fits Romania perfectly.

Gryffindor: Bravery, boldness, daring, nerve, chivalry, courage, loyalty, good-heartedness. Iggy was a pirate.

Slytherin: ambition, determination, resourcefulness and intellect. Sounds like Norway.

Hufflepuff: None of them get Hufflepuff so I don't know.

Merlin was a Slytherin.

But I'm not exactly sure how accurate this thing is. I did the pottermore one and I got into Gryffindor, then I did this one which is exactly like the Pottermore one, and I got Gryffindor followed closely by Ravenclaw then Slytherin. So I guess this is accurate :DDD

I know there's been a big debate over where England would go and most say Slytherin or Gryffindor and I think either could be used in fanfiction XD

HAVE A GOOD DAY!


	5. Gryslyclaw

Yippie! Now a note:

Please don't take this the wrong way but this is **my** fiction. I have my reasons for placing the three in certain houses so don't try and boss me around or flame me. Because I won't give a shit. I will place them where I think would be best for them, if you don't like it, piss off.

**Sorry, call that dark Chibi. Don't piss off a British teenager….Yeah….. Anyway, on we go!~**

**Will be edited later!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Gryslyclaw

The journey was quite for a while after that. Harry and Ron kept to themselves, talking and eating in the corner while our favourite magic trio sat reading and occasionally talking among themselves, mainly in Norwegian. Why? To stop prying ears from listening in on their conversation. Why Norwegian? Because…. Life.

"_So, Arthur, what happens when we get there?"_

"_Well, when we get there we'll be sorted into a house."_

"_House?"_

"_Yes, there are four. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin."_

"_Why do they sound familiar?" asked a curious Norway._

"_You two met the four before. A long, LONG time ago."_

"_Oh Yeah! The Gryffindor kid was a pompous asshole, but he could throw a party.I liked Miss Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. They were both so kind~"_

"_I have to agree. Miss Hufflepuff was the kindest."_

"_Yes. That she was…"_

"_It's a shame what happened to the four in the end."_

"_A very big shame."_

"_I guess that's how we'll all end up in the end."_

Harry and Ron were staring at the three conversing nations, a curious expression on their faces. Why were they talking in… German or whatever? Or was it Norwegian? Wasn't the dude with the lizard Norwegian? Harry found the transfers a little creepy, especially the one with the red eyes.

The two didn't realize that they were both staring at the trio and had been for a while, except when that girl came in looking for a toad. Only then did they stop their staring.

* * *

The toadless boy was back, he had arrived earlier, but this time he had a girl with him. She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it," said Ron,

"Neither have we. But we'll tell you if we see one!" said Vas happily, the girl shot a small smile at Vas before retuning her gaze to Ron's wand in his hand.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then." She sat down. Ron looked taken aback.

"Er - all right." He cleared his throat. "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."

He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed gray and fast asleep. Vas burst out laughing, while Arthur tried to conceal a chuckle and a small, amused smile made its way to Lukas's face. Ron shot the trio a small glare.

Seriously, that was even worse than the spells they had made when they were younger. Ever wondered who invented the spell Erecto? Let's just say they were drunk.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the girl.

"Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard - I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough - I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you. "

She said all this very fast. Harry looked at Ron, and was relieved to see by his stunned face that he hadn't learned all the course books by heart either. "I'm Ron Weasley," Ron muttered.

"Harry Potter," said Harry. The girl, now recognized as Hermione, continued to talk to Ron and Harry for a while.

"Anyway, we better go look for Neville's toad." She was about to leave when she turned her attention to the foreigners in the room who had remained silent through the exchange.

"And who might you three be?" asked Hermione.

"Vasilica Lupei."

"….Lukas Bondevik."

"Arthur Kirkland."

"You sound foreign. Are you transfers or something?"

"Yes! We are. Except Artie 'ere! But he's still classed as a transfer!" Hermione gave the Romanian a strange look.

"See you around Hogwarts." And she left the compartment.

* * *

Norway looked up blankly from the book he had been reading, a history of magic, and spoke in Romanian this time.

"_We need to come up with a cover now."_

"_Yes, Artie, if you're English how are you still classed as a transfer?"_

"_I have no idea. Probably just the way our bosses spoke to the school."_

"_What should we say then?" _asked Romania, putting his book down and folding his hands over his chest.

"_How about… We say that our families were travelling wizards that travelled from country to country? And that we received a letter to go to another magic school as well as Hogwarts, but we decided to come to Hogwarts instead? It would explain how we know each other's language aswell as many other languages too."_

The trio sat in silence for a few moments.

"_I like it." _Said Norway.

"_Good idea Iggy!"_

"_MY NAME ISN'T IGGY!"_

"…_Hey, why are we talking in Romanian now? Why do we keep switching?"_

"…_.To be honest I have no idea." _The trio looked up from their conversation in time to see that compartment door slide open again.

* * *

Three boys entered. One of the boy's was staring at Harry.

"Is it true?" he said.

"They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

Norway had decided that this boy was annoying the hell out of him.

"Yes," said Harry. He was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy, they looked like bodyguards.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where the five people were looking was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco Malfoy looked at him.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford." He turned back to Harry.

"You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he said coolly. Draco Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you." Both Harry and Ron stood up. "Say that again," Ron said, his face as red as his hair.

"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Malfoy sneered.

"Unless you get out now," said Harry, more bravely than he felt, because Crabbe and Goyle were a lot bigger than him or Ron. "But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some."

"Get out now." Said Harry, raising his voice slightly.

"No. Oh look, I didn't realize there were more people here. Look, Potter their not even helping you. The cowardly mudbloods and you, red eyes why are you smiling?"

It was then that Lukas and Arthur lost their temper.

Standing up Arthur punched the boy known as Crabbe in the face, before using his other fist to punch the boy in the stomach. He then advanced on the other boy, kicking him hard in the face, busting or maybe breaking his nose before punching him in the stomach too. The two fell to the floor, clutching their bellies.

Lukas had gone straight to Malfoy. Punching him in the face and successfully knocking him to the floor. Lukas then leaned over Malfoy, holding him by the front of his robes.

"Never,EVER. Insult someone's family Malfoy. The Weasley's hold more honour in their family then your traitorous family do. Their family was strong enough to fight Voldemort, yours wasn't."

"Ever. And I mean ever make fun of someone else's family and I will sic Thor on you." As he said these words something green appeared behind the Norwegian's head and Draco screamed in horror. Harry and Ron were gob-smacked and a little confused. What was Draco screaming at?

"don't ever insult me friends Draco. You'll regret it."

Lukas turned around when he felt two hands on both his shoulders.

"Come on Lukas, calm down." Said Romania lightly. But it just made the Norwegian more angry, he wanted to rip Draco's head off.

"_Calm down Luka, he's just a naïve kid." _Said England lightly in Norwegian , and slowly, Norway calmed down. England and Romania hoisted Norway up while all three returned to their seats. Draco scrambled away, Crabbe and Goyle following him. Harry and Ron stood there in shock, still not sure what to do or say. So they sat back down.

"_Feeling alright now?" Romania asked calmly._

"…_I'm… sorry."_

"_It's okay… I lost my temper too."_

"_We are not cowards. If that little bastard knew what we have been through…."_

"_Let's just try and stay low right now. I don't want another fight."_

* * *

The duo didn't speak to the trio for the remainder of their journey. And the trio had NOO problem with that. They had changed into their robes a while ago, they all looked so weird dressed in black. Except Romania, but Norway and England still found it hilarious that he had to get extra small robes. Which was why the tiny Romanian was thoroughly pissed off.

A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

And they did just that. A couple minutes later the train came to an abrupt halt, and the three swiftly left the train. They were shoved onto the tiny, dark and cramped platform.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?" Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads. "C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me! Ohh! Transfers too! Transfers and firs' years!"

The trio made their was over to the half giant, Ron and Harry following.

"' Are you the transfers?" asked Hagrid kindly. Lukas, Arthur and Vas nodded quickly.

"Right, yu three come with the firs' years right? It's yer first year aswell?"

"yeah!" said Vas enthusiastically.

"Right, 'way then."

"Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here." There was a loud "Oooooh!" The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black take. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry and Ron were followed into their boat by Neville and Hermione.

Norway, England and Romania all sat in a boat together. It seemed that people were avoiding them, and giving the trio scared looks, especially Romania. It seems as if the news of their fight had spread, and the rest seemed to be scared by the way Romania looked, which troubled him slightly.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then - FORWARD!" And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbour, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

* * *

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Harry's first thought was that this was not someone to cross. "The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid. "Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." She pulled the door wide.

England smiled slightly to himself; it was just how he remembered it. The trio seemed to block out everything the woman was saying, England explained most of it to them on the way in anyway.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

"Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance -"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost - I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years. Nobody answered.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them.

"About to be Sorted, I suppose?" A few people nodded mutely. "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

It was then that the only female ghost noticed England. She gasped lightly and flew quickly towards him. Students screamed and leapt out the way as she came to a sudden halt in front of him, it was then the other three ghosts noticed him and joined the female one.

"Merlin's beard…" whispered one.

"Arthur. Arthur Kirkland right?" asked one male ghost, covered in blood.

"Yes?" asked the blonde unsurely. Everyone was staring at him.

"HA! I knew it! Alistair's younger brother! He told us about you! He told us you are more powerful and you are!"

"Never thought I'd meet ya though!" said another. Arthur was speechless. This was the second time someone had mentioned his brother. But he couldn't reply as a sharp voice cut through the commotion.

"Move alone now. The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

Everyone quickly formed a line, it seemed as if everyone but the trio were nervous. In fact Romania was bursting with excitement. They walked out the chamber, across the hall and into the great hall.

It hadn't changed at all.

* * *

Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat.

For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on!

Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!" The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

"You didn't say anything about a singing hat Arthur." Murmured Norway.

"I wanted to see your reaction."

And their reaction was hilarious.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

And it continued on.

* * *

Everyone was eventually sorted…. Except the magic trio who were standing there. Not really sure what to do. The hall broke out into whispers, they had heard about what had happened to Draco. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat.

"For the first time in Hogwarts history, we are having transfer students stay here. Please treat them as normal and try to get on with them like you would the rest of the first years."

More mutterings broke out.

"Bondevik, Lukas." Said McGonagall. Lukas made his way up to the stool and sat there while McGonagall lowered the hat onto his head.

_Ahhh, another country. _

Lukas suddenly stiffened, everyone noticed but remained silent.

_Don't worry I will keep your secret. Ohh, a Viking. Gryffindor maybe?_

"No, Gryffindor's not right." Mumbled the hat, everyone heard this though.

_No… Ravenclaw would be a good house for you… But it doesn't seem right. People mistake your silence for being cocky, in fact your just very shy. You find it hard to make friends…_

_Thank you Mr Hat _thought Norway sarcastically.

_Your past is quite bloody, you don't trust easily. Hmm. But apart from that your very ambitious and intelligent._

"Slytherin!"

There was silence, before the Slytherin broke out into applause. Whooping and all. It was probably because they got one of the transfers.

Lukas swiftly made his way over to the table coloured green and silver.

"Arthur Kirkland."

When his name was mentioned, it seemed as if the ghosts appeared when his name was mentioned.

Again murmurs broke out.

_Hell again Arthur._ The hat said inside his head.

_Hello again hat._

_Hmm, let's see. Last time I placed you in Slytherin… But it doesn't seem right this time. _Arthur raised a thick eyebrow and sat up a little straighter.

_You're still very ambitious and determined, but Slytherin doesn't seem right this time…_

There was silence for an entire minute.

_It seems you have changed since you've had your colonies. It's made you more good-hearted and more caring. You've always had walls protecting yourself and for them you let them down, only to be broken hearted and betrayed._

A sad and pained look crossed the England's face.

_You're still a Slytherin at heart ,but it seems you're a _

"Gryffindor." And the house of lions stood up, cheering and whooping. Arthur quickly made his way over to the Gryffindor table.

"Vasilica Lupei." Surprisingly, she didn't butcher his name. Romania was bouncing as he sat on the stool.

_Another nation? I'll keep your secret… _

"Your looks keep people away from you, they think you look like a vampire. But you're not one."

Many people's fear dissolved instantly.

_Thank you Mr Hat._

_No problem. Hmm, let's see. Definitely not a Hufflepuff, or a Slytherin. You're very brave and you're very good hearted, hmmm. No. You're witty, creative and very eccentric. _

"Ravenclaw!"

* * *

HIII GUYS!

SORRY HYPER CHIBI IS EATING MUSHROOMS AS SHE TYPES THIS:

Someone asked me in a PM if there was going to be a sequel…..

Well yeah…..

But only if everyone likes it.

I have decided! The 100th reviewer, follower and favourite will get a chance to add a little scene of epicness into my story! Basically, that person/droid will request something like 'Romania dyes Hermione's hair blue' and I shall write that scene into the story! Ohhh~ I wonder who it will be!

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE FEAST! AND SOMETHING ELSE!**


	6. Donec a justo non Trio

Guys! Please answer the question! Pretty Please!

**What do you think of fem!Nations? Not NyoTalia, just the normal nations with female parts?** They have no relevance to this story, I just want your opinion! For a different story. Personally I don't see the problem with them, I like the Fem!Nations a lot. NOT NYO! JUST FEM!

**I don't really like this chapter but here it is! IT HASN'T BEEN EDITED EITHER!**

* * *

Chapter 6 Donec a justo non Trio

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" He sat back down, everyone clapped and cheered.

Most of the people on the Gryffindor table were occupied with Harry at first, so Arthur could eat his meal in peace. When everyone had had their fun with Harry, they turned their attention to him. Well, sort of.

"That does look good," said the ghost in the ruff sadly, watching Harry cut up his steak,

"Can't you -?" I haven't eaten for nearly four hundred years," said the ghost. "I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower."

"I know who you are!" said Ron suddenly. "My brothers told me about you - you're Nearly Headless Nick!"

"I would prefer you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy -" the ghost began stiffly, but sandy-haired Seamus Finnigan interrupted.

"Nearly Headless? How can you be nearly headless?" Sir Nicholas looked extremely miffed, as if their little chat wasn't going at all the way he wanted. "Like this," he said irritably. He seized his left ear and pulled. His whole head swung off his neck and fell onto his shoulder as if it was on a hinge. Someone had obviously tried to behead him, but not done it properly.

Looking pleased at the stunned looks on their faces, Nearly Headless Nick flipped his head back onto his neck, coughed, and turned his attention to Arthur. (Unfortunately)

"It's wonderful to finally meet you Mr Kirkland, I daresay you look the spitting image of your brothers." Now everyone's attention is focused on Arthur.

"Uh. Thanks?"

"Ha! Alistair said you were shy. He also said you were a bastard. But who am I to judge?" People were staring at the ghost in wonder, was he allowed to swear? Screw it he was dead, he could do what he wanted bitch!

"You do seem to attract some powerful things…." Said Nick, now the whole table was listening.

"Okay?"

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing though."

Que awkward silence.

The attention was immediately turned away from him as the youngest Weasley recognised Nearly headless Nick and another conversation sprung up. Arthur was just pleased he could eat his dinner in peace.

* * *

As Romania sat down at the Ravenclaw table, many people edged away from him. Even thought the sorting hat had said he wasn't a vampire, everyone was still creeped out. Though, he had to admit, he'd probably be scared of the way he looked, if he hadn't spent hundreds of years living with his looks.

Just because he was used to it, didn't mean it didn't bother him.

Sighing, Romania waited silently til the food arrived. He sat and ate his food quietly for the most part, til someone decided to talk to him.

"So… You a transfer?"

"Yeah…." No shit Sherlock.

"Are you German?" asked another boy.

"No, I'm Romanian."

"Romanian? Cool!" piped another voice. Didn't that girl have a twin?

"So what's your name?" asked the first boy.

"Vasilica Lupei, just call me Vas!" said the Romanian happily. He was finally making friends!

"Okay Vas. I'm Terry Boot!"

"I'm Michael Corner."

"And I'm Padma Patil!"

"Indian?" Padma looked slightly shocked.

"Yeah, most people assume I'm from Pakistan or something though." They all talked for a bit, the topics varying from different things. Lessons to hobbies to flying to quidditch. Surprisingly, Romania didn't care much for the sport.

"So Vas, what are you? Half-blood or what?" asked Terry, shoving a forkful of food in his mouth as he did.

"….I don't know. I never met my parents, I was adopted by Arthur's family when I was little… So I'm not sure."

"Oh, sorry mate. Do ya know what happened to them?"

"… No."

There was an awkward silence.

"So, which one's Arthur?" asked Padma, Vasilica gave her a gracious smile.

"The one in Gryffindor. Lukas is the one in Slytherin."

"Is he a prat?" asked Michael.

"No….Just… Shy. He seems like one if you don't know him." As soon as he said that, Vasilica felt a tremor go through him. He looked straight ahead and as he did, he saw Arthur shake and turn around. They looked at each other and then turned to look at Lukas….

* * *

When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavour you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, rice pudding - Arthur helped himself to a éclair. Listening to the others talk around him.

"I'm half-and-half," said Seamus. "Me dad's a Muggle. Mom didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him." The others laughed.

"What about you, Neville?" said Ron. "Well, my gran brought me up and she's a witch," said Neville, "but the family thought I was all- Muggle for ages. My Great Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard and force some magic out of me - he pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned - but nothing happened until I was eight.

Great Uncle Algie came round for dinner, and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when my Great Auntie Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go. But I bounced - all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased, Gran was crying, she was so happy. And you should have seen their faces when I got in here - they thought I might not be magic enough to come, you see. Great Uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me my toad. Pureblood too."

"Your toad pureblood?"

"No! Me!" and the table burst out laughing.

"So Arthur, what about you?" all eyes turned to the Englishmen.

"Me?"

"Yeah, what about your family."

"Well, my brothers brought me up. I have four of them, one of them's my twin and their all wizards. I'm a pureblood though."

"What about your parents?" asked Harry, he found all the transfers interesting.

"Parents? My mother was killed when I was young. My father…." And Arthur trailed off and continued eating his dessert. The others got the message and continued on with the occasional input from Arthur. It was then Arthur felt a violent tremor go through him, he turned and saw Romania looking at him. They both turned to look at Lukas. And they both yelled at the same time.

* * *

Lukas sat at the Slytherin table, waiting for the food. He was starving and he couldn't bare all these stupid fucking idiots staring at him. He ate his food quietly, well, sort of.

"Are you a pure blood or not?" asked a stupid looking person. Well, everyone looked stupid to Norway, except for a select few.

"Probably half."

"how probably?"

"Never met my mother. So I'm either half or pure."

And with that the conversation ended there. No one tried talking to him again. He was sitting there, perfectly calm. When he felt a tremor go through his body, he turned around. He heard Arthur and Vas yell his name and as he turned… He became soaked.

He looked up and saw two ginger twins holding a bucket that was once full of ice cold water. They were grinning, but their grins slipped when they saw who they soaked.

"Oh sorry mate, we thought you were Malfoy." Lukas only saw red. He wanted to lash out at them, but never did. He heard pounding feet and turned to see the whole school staring at him, Arthur and Vasilica were a few feet away. THEY MISTOOK HIM FOR THAT DICKHEAD MALFOY?!

He was so embarrassed, his cheeks turned slightly red. He wanted to kill the twins, but… he also wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

"Lukas?" he turned to see Arthur, a look of rage on his face and Vasilica behind him, glaring at the twins. Lukas nodded at the two, Arthur and Vas knew that look and crooked grins made their way to the nations faces. Lukas, despite feeling like dying in a hole, stared at the twins faces in front of him.

"This is war." The twins looked down at him, confused.

"Ye what?" asked one.

"This is war. Us vs you two." Said Romania, a deadly look in his eye.

"vi pleide å gjøre ugang mot alle, vi var bedre enn the bad touch trio. ." Norway stated, confusing the twins.

"War, a prank war." The twins still looked confused but grinned.

"Alright, but we'll have you know, we are top at this school."

"And we're top in this world." Said the three in unison, scaring the shit out of most of the people in the school. Seriously that was quite scary; Snape appeared behind the twins and grabbed them both by the ear, dragging them both from the hall. McGonagall and Dumbledore came from the teacher's table, maybe to help Lukas or something?

But just before Snape took the twins away the three scared the rest of the school by saying this in unison;

"Donec a justo non Trio"

* * *

We used to prank everyone, we are better than the bad touch trio - Vi pleide å prank alle, er vi bedre enn den dårlige kontakten trio. -**Norwegian **

Don't mess with the magic trio- Donec a justo non Trio **–LATIN**

**WILL SOMEONE WHO IS NORWEGIAN OR KNOWS NORWEGIAN PLEASE CORRECT THIS FOR ME AND I WILL CHANGE IT!**

If anyone's wondering about my question at this start of this chapter, I'm a writing another fic. (after I've finished this one) And I want to know whether I should keep England male. Originally, he was going to be a fem but a lot of people apparently don't like the fems. I don't see the problem personally, but PLEASE answer. **BTW THE PLOT WILL START IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! SORRY IF I HAVE STALLED TO LONG!**

**Well done to the 100****th**** follower and reviewer! The prank thing was Akayuki Sawada (100****th**** follower's) idea! So here it is! WELL DONE!**


End file.
